


Spill all our dirties and kiss on the ground

by AmaEpsi



Category: Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival (2015), The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, mostly just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaEpsi/pseuds/AmaEpsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Cora and Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill all our dirties and kiss on the ground

June was always one to get into trouble, and Cora loved it. Of course in certain situations, it was awfully inconvenient and even dangerous, but she did love the rebellious woman she called friend. 

She did love her. 

Cora realized early on in their lives on Earth, when they were teens, that she loved her more than just as a friend. She never spoke a word of it, sure that it would get her in trouble. When she met with her in Heaven, it was amazing- as someone accepted as an applicant, she was sure Jude wouldn’t make it with her. Seeing her in her applicant attire and smiling (that smile) made her ecstatic. Surely their friendship would continue, even in the afterlife.

Continue it did- Cora was so happy to be with her friend again. After a nightmare, she snuck into Jude’s bed, laying with her like they had. In her tired mind she didn’t think, kissing her on the lips. Jude gasped and looked around. Panic filled Cora but then (that smile) Jude smiled and motioned for her to keep quiet. She pulled her quietly to the ground, hovering over her with blankets over them. She kissed Cora with that smile (that smile) still on her lips. 

They kissed over and over, all night, and afterwards, she got back in her bed. Surely nobody saw them, but still she was cautious through the day. Meanwhile Jude was poking around the topic without being specific, a bright smile (that smile) all day. Jude was happy.

When she saw Jude with The Agent, smiling (that smile) at him and just being so happy. She wanted to be happy too, but she couldn’t be. She was heart broken. Jude pressed their foreheads together and their lips were so close, Jude almost couldn’t resist (that smile). But she pulled back, getting a bit angry. She stood around a bit after her friend left, her hands shaking. A not so familiar voice came from behind her.

“I know your seeecret!” 

The watchword had her there, practically cornered, and she had no choice but to comply. How could she possibly know that she wouldn’t see (that smile) her friend again. She didn’t know they would hurt her so much, didn’t know they would beat the smile off of her face and send her down.

But they did.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is just my interpretation of Cora and Jude's relationship, and wishful thinking that Cora didn't want to hurt her and that they loved each other etc.


End file.
